She Can't be Trusted
She Can't be Trusted is the fourth episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 10 Mitzi continues to explode at Ingrid after the last vote. Oberon breaks up the argument, and late at night, Ingrid and Oberon talk in shelter and agree that they should get rid of Mitzi. Day 11 The Amanoo tribe is sent into chaos as Mitzi, Terrence, Oberon and Ingrid go on a mad dash, all trying to find the newly hidden immunity idol before anyone else. It is Aisha who finds the idol instead, remarkably right under everyone's nose, buried in the sand near the tribe camp. Ingrid catches Aisha discovering it and begs with the latter to keep it secret from Mitzi, arguing that Mitzi's hotheadedness and unpredictability made her a temperamental and untrustworthy ally. Aisha decides to keep the idol secret from the others, but is mad that Ingrid 'spoke to (her) like a child' and decides that she will keep and use the idol for herself and herself only. At the Kafheesi camp, Peter decides to continue snooping around the area where Brett and Erin had been searching for the Kafheesi idol previously, and is elated as he manages to find it without a clue - the first of his many idol discoveries to come throughout the season. He keeps it for himself, and is mildly worried that Brett had been searching for a clue with Erin instead of either him or Callum. Day 12 The next challenge includes a reward of iced coffee, doughnuts and a chance for two representatives to sit in at that night's tribal for the tribe who finishes the challenge in first place. Sparrison wins reward. Kafheesi loses to Amanoo and are sent to their first ever tribal council. Returning to camp, Natalia wants to get rid of Erin for her duplicity in playing both sides. She argues that as Erin is affiliated with both alliances, no one would know where her head was at or who she was truly loyal to. She speaks with Callum and points out that Brett and Erin have become a power couple, making them very dangerous, and this could be the opportunity to split them up. Callum discusses with Peter, who says it is a bad strategic move to break up their alliance at the moment, and that they should target one of the girls, Natalia or Yvonne. Yvonne disagrees that they should vote Erin, insisting that they try to rope her back to the females' alliance but Natalia argues that targeting Erin would be a better move as she was untrustworthy. At tribal, Sparrison sends Penny and Darnell as their representatives. Natalia points out Erin's duplicity in playing both sides and tried to sway the men into targeting her. The ploy failed, and all three men, along with Erin, decided to stick together and Natalia was eliminated 4-2, leaving Yvonne at the bottom. Challenges Reward Winner: Sparrison Coffee, Doughnuts, Chance to attend Kafheesi's Tribal Immunity Winners: Sparrison and Amanoo Tribal Council 4: Kafheesi Voting Confessionals "I wanted to work with you, I really did, but you just can't be trusted. If you're playing both sides then you've got to go." - Natalia Joneses "Erin's with us. We trust her and we have no allegiance to you. If you target one of our own, you're gonna be the one going home." - Brett Freeman "Sorry not sorry, crazy chick. Sayonara." - Callum Paisley ht "I'll give you props for being perceptive enough to see Brett and Erin are a power couple, but I have to stick with the tribe this vote." - Peter Kane "I really hope this works out. It should but the game of Survivor can be very unpredictable. You shouldn't go throwing my name around." - Erin Castellan Final Words "I honestly didn't see this coming, I thought for sure Brett and the guys would see things my way. Well, good luck to them, you know, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I just wish I could've stayed longer." - Natalia Joneses Still In The Running